candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Carlsaga07/Which is better?
Here is the question: Do you like the Flash version or the HTML5 version? Before you answer, here are the differences. Pictures will be provided as soon as possible. Flash: *The episodes are in two-dimensional. These ones are not similar to the Candy Crush Soda and Candy Crush Jelly counterparts. *Before you unlock an episode, you will see that episode has a colored background. *You can rarely see any mini-games or events there. *The episodes are shown in a familiar color and are easier to read. *There are world effects. Moreover, it costs seconds to move from a world to another world. *There are champion titles on the game. *There is the level progress section and the help for extra moves section. *The level count here is 2825, from Candy Town to Peppermint Portal. *There are pathways that are similar to other pathways (e.g. Barking Boutique's path is similar to Marmalade Meadow) *The episode backgrounds are real. This means that the story and the characters are shown in the story. *While the candies are settled, some candy forms that can make special candies will make one (i.e. if an exploding green wrapped candy and four more green candies form an L-shape, it will produce a wrapped candy) *You need tickets to progress to the next episode. This is no longer the case after Delectable Depths. HTML5: *The episodes are three dimensional, like their Soda and Jelly counterparts. *Even before you unlock an episode, you can already see the character for that specific episode. *This is almost filled with events, but they are only temporary. *The episodes have a different color and are thinner, making them look like they are squeezed. *There is no world effect. You will just simply maneuver your mouse up and down like in the pre-Fudge Islands board. *Unlike Flash, there are no champion titles. *You can only see what level are they, their ranks, and how many levels they completed on a week. You can also see how many levels did you complete for a week, your current level and your average stars for the past ten levels. *The levels here are growing as of now. *Five pathways are used and are rotated. (e.g. Brulee Bay's pathway will be used again to Peppermint Party's pathway) *None of the episode backgrounds are real. Some episodes use Minty Meadow (ep. 5)'s background. Also there are no stories in each episode. *Unlike Flash, some candy forms that WOULD have created special candies WILL NOT make any while the candies are settled. (i.e. if an exploding green wrapped candy and four more green candies form an L-shape, it WON'T produce a wrapped candy). *In some order levels, liquorice swirls do not spawn after you cleared at least one of them in the next move. This makes some levels in Delicious Dynasty harder. *You don't '''need any tickets to progress to the next episode. '''If you think there's something missing, add them to the comments section. Now, if you read the differences already, write your answer and explain it. All answers are correct, but I need an explanation. If there is no explanation, its okay. Three best answers and explanations will get a boost for an upcoming game. (That game will be announced on the next blog post, so stay tuned! Until then, Carlsaga07 12:24, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts